ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Old News Scrapbook
| image = File:RO_JunoLibraryShelf3.jpg | imagesize = 250px | caption = Inside the west wing. | location = Republic Library (yuno_in04 115/99) }} is a folder with a wooden frame holding a thick pile of old newspapers. NOTE: This object can only be read while doing The Crow of Destiny quest. The contents cannot be read again after the quest. In-Game Text Newspaper #1 Renowned Assassin Sieglinde: 'I serve you only' Sieglinde has attained the title of Greatest Assassin for his professionalism and fame among ladies, for his bad-boy image characterized by his sharpened katar; a handsome man that lives a life of romantic loneliness. Recently this assassin-turned-celebrity has made a true confession with a smile on his face: he has been secretly going out with a lady, and they are planning to wed next year. The lady in question is known as Priestess M and she works in the Prontera church, but he refused to give us more information about his fiancée for the sake of her safety. As soon as the news spread, his female fans showed a negative reaction saying, 'This is ridiculous. Assassins must live alone under the shadows.' Hopefully the fans' reaction won't cause too much worry to Sieglinde and his soon-to-be wife. Newspaper #2 - Page 4 - Fight Scene in Juno Last night, two young men were witnessed violently fighting each other in Juno Plaza. According to the Juno soldier that arrested them, Mr. B had not been so happy with Mr. A's careless behavior, and it seems that his patience finally ran out last night. It seems the fight started when Mr. A put his bare sweaty feet on Mr. B's thigh, saying that his feet are too sweaty. Blame the hot weather, people! Newspaper #3 Odin's Warning: A Secret Lab Reduced to Ashes The smoke clouding the sky of Juno last night turned out to be from a secret laboratory set on fire. More information about the laboratory has not yet been released, but according to the witnesses, the laboratory was found empty without anybody or anything inside except broken pieces of test tubes, which proved that the place was used as a laboratory. Scientist Sion, the accident scene investigator, suspects from the remnants of machines inside that the laboratory must have been used to test biotechnology projects, and expressed his belief that the fire was the wrath of Odin, righteous punishment for trifling with His creations. Newspaper #4 - Culture Page - - Please Save My Water - A recently acclaimed young author, Jean Cadoc's new series Please Save My Water has been ranked at the top for the most checked-out book in libraries. Please Save My Water is about a girl called Ujer who was blessed by Mother Nature. Her father left a will on his deathbed to 'protect the water' against evil, and she is fighting against a group of evil villains that are contaminating nature so that she can purify the water. This book will be soon selected as an essential academic book of the Schwarzwald Republic for promoting morality and environmental protection throughout the nation. Newspaper #5 Einbech Mine Collapsed (2) According to an employee of Rekenber Corporation, which has been leading Einbech's mining business, three dead bodies have been discovered, but one survivor was admitted into a hospital. He is in critical condition. They also informed us that they are still searching for survivors, and have hired specialists to investigate the cause of the accident. Category:Readable Object